


凑﨑女士的猜想

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 出軌的人有五大特徵，詳情如下……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 5





	凑﨑女士的猜想

01 ｜將新認識的人掛在口邊:  
與周子瑜談了七年戀愛，湊崎紗夏知道自己不應該老在懷疑周子瑜出軌的。畢竟發現周子瑜說謊的困難實在太低，低得讓周子瑜不得不選擇一份與說謊無緣的工作——高中教師。  
然而，在最近湊崎發現「名井南」這個名字在自己與周子瑜之間的私人時間出現率奇高。甚至是二人睡前的閒聊時間也會不知不覺的出現了。  
"子子～"水滴不住自湊崎的髮梢下落，打濕寬鬆浴袍遮不住的誘人鎖骨，隨之小心翼翼的流至胸前。她一把撲在床上打滾幾圈，然後伸手環著周子瑜的腰際，撒嬌道 :"子子，我是不是很香？"  
"姐姐，別玩了。"周子瑜蹙著眉，伸手拿開湊崎環在自己腰際的手，淡淡道:"Mina要負責策劃臺灣升學交流團，所以我現在得將參觀院校的聯絡資料電郵給她。"  
"可是子子，今天是我...""有甚麼明天再說吧！姐姐，我得先資料電郵給Mina。"周子瑜沒等湊崎說完，便合上手上的筆電，頭也不回的很書房去:"姐姐要是想睡，你使先睡吧。"空留剛洗好澡的湊崎在床上。  
看著周子瑜消失眼前的背影，又看看空盪得只聽冷風聲的四周，失望的輕聲道 :"今天是我們戀愛七周年紀念日啊....." ——為甚麼子子老是將「名井南」掛在口邊？甚至在我們戀愛的紀念日也幫著她做事......

02 ｜無事獻殷勤:  
在將戀愛紀念日將湊崎扔在房間後，周子瑜忽然神木開花，竟然負責接受湊崎上下班來。今天她更久違的陪著湊崎去附近的購物中心逛街約會......  
——"姐姐，這件衣服你喜歡嗎？"  
——"姐姐，這唇膏唇色很適合你哦！"   
未得湊崎回答，周子瑜便通通刷卡給買了下來，雖然斬獲戰利品無數。可湊崎卻連一星半點的喜悅也沒有，蓋因周子瑜是一個既戀愛木頭，又節儉無比的好姑娘。談了七年戀愛，送的禮物除了DIY，就是自己的Body，所需費用幾出零。  
忽然這麼大方闊綽，湊崎一點也不覺得驚喜。反而看著周子瑜買買買的舉動，湊崎的腦海不住盪漾著那句話......「無事獻殷勤，非奸即盜。」

03 ｜心不在焉:  
"momo那傢伙對著多賢花痴的樣子真的很好笑哦！"  
"對了！子子，你還沒見過多賢吧。明天你來我公司一趟好麼？"  
"子子？"  
"子子！"喊了好幾聲，周子瑜才回過神來，一臉無辜的問道:"姐姐，怎麼了？"  
"剛才你究竟有沒有聽我說話？"湊崎活像生氣的松鼠般，氣鼓鼓的鼓起兩腮，問道:"你最近怎麼了？無緣無故說要改變形象，跑去健身買衣服；要不然就嫌我常常撒嬌，可你明明說過我撒嬌時天下第一！現在就老是心不在焉的玩手機！好像變了個人似的！"  
可沒想到周子瑜不但沒有像以前那麼對湊崎温言相呵，反倒一把自椅子跳起來，異常憤慨的吼道:"姐姐！你是甚麼時候這麼多疑的！沒想到姐姐你竟然這麼不信任我！太教人生氣了！"  
湊崎難以置信的凝視著這麼生氣的周子瑜，一個奇怪而讓她恐懼的想法竟然悠悠然在她心裡冒起......周子瑜...是心虛嗎？

04 ｜工作大改變:  
自從那天之後，她們處於僵持不下的冷戰狀態。以前周子瑜是朝七晚五準時自學校離開，而二月已過新年又離期末考有頗長時間。可周子瑜卻是傳了句:"我今晚委要在學校預備教材，不用等我了。"  
可這句"不用等我了。"豈能隔斷湊崎對周子瑜的猜疑與思念？每天都被那個人挑逗起妒火，被那道火折磨得皮肉俱焦、至死方休。理智告訴她別再去找周子瑜了，讓她們冷靜一下吧！但情感卻不斷的威脅她、恐嚇她，仿佛若果再長此下去，她將會永久失去了周子瑜。  
最終情感還是壓倒理智，當她回過神來，才發現自己竟在周子瑜所任教的學校校前宛如具行屍走肉般不住徘徊。  
"紗夏姐姐...？"湊崎轉身看，騎著單車的孫彩瑛停下車，慢慢步向湊崎:"你是等子瑜下班嗎？"  
"是啊"湊崎又問道:"那你呢？"  
"我是等我女朋友，她最近轉了在這間學校教書。幸好子瑜那傢伙肯捱義氣，幫助一下我家Mina。"   
"等...等！你女朋友叫Mina！？"難不成我一直在吃孫彩瑛女朋友的醋！？  
"是啊...啊！Mina、子瑜，我們在這裡！"孫彩瑛朝湊崎身後的名井南和周子瑜揮手。只見周子瑜看到湊崎那刻面色一僵，乾巴巴的道:"Sa… Sana姐姐..."  
湊崎一路小跑至周子瑜旁邊，輕輕牽過周子瑜的手，踮起腳在周子瑜的耳畔道:"對不起...子瑜，我一直誤會你出軌了！真的對不起..."  
"不用說對不起的。姐姐，我當時應該要跟你好好解釋。  
" "那...我們算是和好了？"  
"傻瓜"周子瑜伸手輕輕揉揉湊崎柔軟的髮絲，道:"我們從來沒有吵過架。何來要和好呢？"

05｜手機:  
久久未與周子瑜纏綿的湊崎終是體力不支昏了過去。  
看著昏睡過去的湊崎，周子瑜輕輕吻過湊崎的鬢邊，準備跟湊崎進入夢鄉。  
不曾想「叮咚」訊息聲響了起來......是校長千金——林娜璉。  
「To子瑜老師:我爸媽今天不在家，你能來我家給我補課麼？Form娜璉」  
看看昏睡過去的湊崎，又看看手機內的短訊。周子瑜嘴角勾起煞是好看卻又耐人尋味的微笑，輕輕在屏幕上敲打了:

「好啊，但今天只能講一小時喔。」


End file.
